l'enfer de draco
by Serdra
Summary: Harry a tué Voldemort et tout le monde a repri une vie tranquille et normale...Tout le monde ? Non . Qu'est devenu Draco qui a disparu depuis 1 an ? HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à JKR sauf l'intrigue .

Rating : M

Couple : Draco / Harry

Avertissement : Ceci est un SLASH alors homophobes passer votre chemin !Dark Fic , âme sensible s'abstenir !

_**Prologue**_

La guerre était finie depuis bientôt un an. Harry Potter avait tué Voldemort et depuis, toute la population sorcière avait pu reprendre le cour normal de sa vie. Bien sûr, cette guerre avait marqué les sorciers et certaines familles s'étaient retrouvées complètement brisées.

Harry Potter faisait des études d'Auror et dans deux jours il passait ses examens. Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu avait été beaucoup affecté moralement par ce conflit. Bien qu'il avait réussit à tuer Voldemort, le fait justement d'avoir tué quelqu'un l'avait secoué. Naturellement il ne regrettait pas sa mort, mais pour lui, d'avoir dû prendre la vie de quelqu'un pour réussir le dérangeait.

Il avait néanmoins gardé ses idées noires pour lui, sachant très bien ce que ses amis lui auraient dit. « Tu as bien fait… Tu as sauvé des vies Harry, ne l'oubli pas… Voldemort n'était même plus un homme… » Pour cacher ses angoisses, il s'était plongé à corps perdu dans ses études d'Auror ce qui lui avait permit d'être particulièrement doué dans tous les domaines.

Ginny, elle, s'était mariée avec Blaise Zabini quelques mois avant la guerre. Certains de ses proches avaient d'ailleurs pensé que c'était trop tôt, car ils n'étaient ensemble depuis seulement quelques mois à l'époque. Mais avec les attaques de plus en plus fréquentes de Voldemort, Ginny avait voulu profiter un maximum de sa vie ne sachant pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver le lendemain. Ainsi étant sûre de ses sentiments et de ceux de Blaise à son égard, elle avait décidé de se marier avec lui au plus vite.

Ron avait trouvé l'âme sœur en la personne d'Hermione Granger. Ce qui ne fut évidemment une surprise pour personne. A la fin de la guerre, il s'était décidé à la demander en mariage mais celle-ci n'étant pas prête avait refusé. Le rouquin avait tout d'abord mal prit ce refus et s'était mit à douter de l'amour de la jeune fille. Mais après de nombreuses et longues discussions entre les deux anciens Gryffondor, il comprit et promit à Hermione d'attendre le temps qu'il faudrait.

Hermione avait réalisé son rêve en devenant medicomage. Elle avait réussit ses examens brillamment faisant la fierté de ses professeurs. Tandis que Ron avait suivi son meilleur ami dans le métier d'Auror. Il ne s'en sortait pas aussi bien qu'Harry mais il se débrouillait et espérait de tout cœur réussir ses examens.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient ouvert leur magasin de farce et attrape qui marchait du tonnerre.

Pour les deux rouquins, l'après-guerre avait était particulièrement chargée en émotion. Fred avait été gravement blessé lors d'une attaque au chemin de Traverse et il avait été transporté à Ste Mangouste d'urgence. Les medicomages n'étaient pas très optimistes quand à son rétablissement et avec ça, il était tombé dans le coma à la suite de ses blessures. Les medicomages savaient par expérience que ce n'était pas le genre de coma dont on se réveillait généralement mais avaient fait quand même leur possible.

Toute la famille Weasley avaient été très inquiete, particulièrement Georges qui avait énormément souffert de voir son jumeau allongé sur ce lit blanc sans réaction. Il était tombé petit à petit dans une dépression sévère. Et si sa petite amie, Mélissa, et ses amis n'avaient pas était là, il aurait déprimé beaucoup plus longtemps. Finalement Fred s'en était sorti surprenant tout le monde. Les medicomages n'ont jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils étaient pourtant sûrs que son cas était désespéré. Mais les faits étaient là, Fred s'était réveillé et se portait désormais à merveille. Ce fut un grand soulagement pour toute la famille Weasley et leurs amis.

Mais maintenant tout allait bien, chacun avait reprit sa petite vie tranquille avec les surprises et les tracas du quotidien. Tout le monde avait retrouvé une vie normale et était heureux, enfin tout le monde, non…

_Dans une chambre miteuse un jeune homme blond était avec son habituel "client"qui était particulièrement violent._

_« Gémit petite pute. » Dit le "client'' en donnant un coup de fouet qui mit à sang le dos du jeune homme._

_« hummm… hummm. »_

_« Dit-moi que tu aimes ça petite salope ? » Lui ordonna t-il en lui donnant de grands coups de reins violents._

_« hummm… j'aime ça. »_

_Le client donna encore trois grands coups de reins avant de se vider entre les fesses du jeune homme._

Voilà à quoi se résumait la vie de Draco Malfoy depuis la fin de la guerre : viol , humiliation, torture…

Tout cela avait commencé dès son enfance, Draco avait alors seulement six ans quand son père avait commencer à le battre. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Chaque fois que Lucius avait une raison de punir son enfant il en profitait, mais très vite il s'en était passé et avait décidé de se défouler sur lui à chaque fois qu'il en avait envie. Plus Draco grandissait et plus son père devenait violent avec lui.

Lucius prenait un plaisir malsain à torturer son fils, pour lui c'était tellement jouissif de lui lancer des sortilèges plus douloureux les uns que les autres, de le voir se tordre de douleur et de l'entendre le supplié d'arrêter.

Au début c'était « seulement » des coups mais une fois que Draco avait atteint l'adolescence, son père se mit à abuser de lui .Pour Draco c'était pire que tout, son propre père le violait, il était humilié, meurtri au plus profond de lui-même.

Jamais Draco n'aurait imaginé que sa vie puisse être pire, et pourtant…

Apres la guerre, les Malfoy avaient perdu tous leurs biens, Lucius avait échappé de peu à Azkaban et avait redoublé de violence sur son fils. Draco qui avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phœnix était considéré comme un traître pour tout les mangemorts et son père comptait bien lui faire payer cette trahison envers son Maître. Alors pour le punir Lucius avait décidé de vendre son fils, il gagnait l'argent avec lequel il vivait ainsi, en faisant payer des personnes pour baiser son fils. Lucius avait là sa vengeance parfaite sur ce traître qu'il avait pour fils. Et chaque jour depuis un an Draco se faisait prendre pour de l'argent.

Pendant son enfance Draco avait longtemps essayer de rester fort, il savait qu'il n'était pas seul, que sa mère serait toujours là pour lui. Il savait que si elle n'agissait pas pour arrêter les violences de Lucius c'était qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Narcissa, femme froide d'apparence, était la seule raison de vivre de Draco, sa seule raison de s'accrocher, la petite lumière qui éclairait l'univers sombre dans lequel il était plongé. Mais depuis peu Narcissa était décédée suite aux coups infligés par son mari. Draco avait alors été totalement anéanti, sa seule amie était partie, la petite lumière s'était éteinte et il se retrouvait plongé dans le noir.

C'était comme ça qu'il s'était retrouver là, dans cette chambre, à se faire baiser par des clients.

Certain était à peu près doux mais beaucoup avaient des lubies malsaines comme le fouetter au fouet pendant qu'ils le prenaient violemment.

Draco s'était enfermé dans un mutisme absolu, il ne disait que ce que les clients voulaient entendre, il ne souriait plus, ses yeux étaient voilés par la tristesse et cernés de noir tellement il était fatigué. Ses cheveux autrefois si doux et si brillants étaient sales et ternes, il avait maigri, beaucoup maigri. Toute trace de vie avait disparu de son être, il ne réagissait plus, il agissait machinalement.

Son père ne cessait de lui rappeler à quel point il était idiot d'avoir pensé que se retourner vers l'Ordre lui serait bénéfique. Il adorait lui rappelait que personne ne se souciait de sa disparition, pas même les membres de l'Ordre pour qui il avait été si utile. L'Ordre avait oublié ce jeune Malfoy comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, car tout le monde oubli les Malfoy, plus personne veut entendre parler de ce qu'il y a de mauvais. Les sorciers veulent oublier la guerre, et tout ce qui s'y rapporte de près ou de loin et les Malfoy sont enchaînés à cette guerre.

_L'homme se retira et s'assit sur le lit, il éjecta Draco hors du lit, le fit tomber à terre, et plaça ses pieds devant le visage de Draco._

_« A genoux salope ! »_

_Draco se mit à genoux devant son client, celui-ci écarta les jambes tout en prenant son membre et en se branlant devant Draco, il attrapa violemment le visage de blond, et mit son visage juste devant son sexe._

_« Suce petit pute et branle toi en même temps. » Ordonna t-il, tout en caressant les petites fesses du jeune homme recouvertes de bleu ._

_Draco s'exécuta. Il lécha doucement le gland, avant de le prendre complètement en bouche faisant tourner sa langue comme l'aimait son client, jusqu'à ce que l'homme éjacule dans sa bouche. Il continuait à se caresser lui-même bien que ça ne changea en rien le fait qu'il n'était pas du tout excité par la situation, il se sentait comme d'habitude humilié et sale._

_Le client lui donna un gifle, qui fit basculer Draco au sol la lèvre en sang. Avant de se rhabiller et de taper trois fois à la porte, un bruit de serrure se fit entendre, et Lucius apparu. Le client donna l'argent à Lucius tout en discutant._

_« Alors c'était bon ?Vous avez été satisfait ? » Demanda le père de Draco._

_« Totalement. Votre petite pute et très douée et très étroite en plus d'être docile comme une chienne. »_

_« Je vous l'avais dit. Il suffit de demander et il exécute, c'est un bon fils. » Dit-il en regardant la forme recroquevillée sur elle-même, complètement nu, au sol._

_Lucius ferma la porte en laissant Draco seul, recroquevillé au sol en position fœtale, une fois qu'il entendit la clef sortir de la serrure et les pas s'éloigner il laissa quelques larmes glisser le long de ses joues._

Harry était en pleine conversation avec Blaise aux Trois balais, celui-ci essayait vivement de convaincre Harry de s'investir dans un super projet qui tomberait sans doute à l'eau comme tous les autres. Blaise avait tout d'un Serpentard on ne pouvait pas le nier, il avait déjà l'ambition, ce qui lui avait causé souvent des ennuis. Il était le genre de garçon à ne jamais laisser tomber et à aller jusqu'au bout de ses idées même si celles-ci sont quelque peu douteuses. C'était un garçon qui avait toujours été très joueur, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se faire engueuler tout le temps par Ginny pour ses idées foireuses et complètement tarées. Le seul problème existant dans la vie de Blaise était le fait qu'il ne travaillait pas. Ginny qui, elle, avait un vrai emploi puisqu'elle était infirmière depuis peu, lui reprochait souvent de trop s'amuser et de ne pas chercher du travail. Pourtant leur disputes ne duraient jamais longtemps et elles finissaient toujours par une partie de jambes en l'air.

Blaise avait beau avoir été à Serpentard, il voyait beaucoup trop loin en voulant escroquer des gens plus malins que lui, c'était ce qu'essayait de lui faire comprendre Harry depuis déjà une heure.

« Blaise tu veux escroquer le ministère là, et je te signale que je suis auror ! »

« Mais s'il te plait Harry, Ginny n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il faudrait que je gagne ma vie. »

« Bah trouve toi un vrai travail, tu sais un travail honnête, après tout tu étais doué à l'école. »

« Ho arrête de dire des conneries tout le monde sait très bien que c'est Draco qui m'aidait. »

« Ouais je sais, tient en parlant de lui, tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ça va faire un an qu'on a plus de nouvelles, c'est bizarre en plus avant que tu en parles je l'avais complètement oublié. »

« Ouais je sais moi aussi, mais si ça se trouve à l'heure qu'il est, il est sur une plage de riche en train de bronzer avec toutes les filles qu'il veut. »

« Dit pas de bêtises Blaise tu sais très bien qu'il est gay, il a plutôt tous les mecs qu'il veut à ses pieds. »

« N'empêche c'est dommage sous ses airs arrogants il était sympa, il avait simplement l'air un peu seul. »

« Tu n'étais pas son ami toi ? »

« Non, il me donnait juste des cours particulier mais en dehors des cours on ne traînait pas ensemble. »

« Ok, je pensais qu'il t'avait au moins comme ami mais en fait il était vraiment tout seul, c'est vraiment triste quand même. »

« Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il est devenu. » Dit Blaise presque pour lui-même.

_Draco avait les mains attachées au lit et les genoux à terre, pendant que son père lui donnait des coups de fouet. C'était une de ses occupations préférées. Fouetter son fils, il adorait ça. Voir son fils recouvert des marques laissées par le cuir du fouet le faisait se sentir puissant, fort. _

_« Alors Draco tu aimes ça ? Espèce de déchet. Tu ne vaux rien mon fils, tu es juste un joli cul à baiser. Tiens d'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas encore prit aujourd'hui. On va y remédier dessuite. »_

_A l'aide d'un sort, il détacha son fils et le retourna pour que son visage soit face à lui, au niveau de son entre-jambe._

_« Détache mon pantalon et suce. Après tout tu adores ça, sucer de jolies petites queues. Petite pédale ! »_

_Draco entreprit de détacher le pantalon de son père en tremblant légèrement puis l'abaissa. Il fit de même avec le boxer, avant de prendre le sexe déjà dur dans sa bouche et de faire ce que son père lui avait demandé. _

_Il se sentait horrible en faisant çà. Sale, humilié, un monstre… Son père avait raison, il n'était qu'un déchet, il ne valait rien. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était tombé aussi bas. Il se dégoûtait lui-même, il se détestait pour faire ce qu'il faisait._

Mais le pire pour lui avait été quand son père avait brisé sa baguette. Son père avait d'abord lancé un sortilège ancien qui permettait de lier le sorcier aux pouvoirs contenus dans sa baguette. Cela signifiait que lorsque Lucius avait cassé la baguette de son fils, celui-ci avait senti ses pouvoirs diminuer petit à petit de manière extrêmement douloureuse. Il avait eu la nette impression qu'on lui enlevait une part de lui-même, qu'on la lui arrachait violemment. Ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas.

_Lucius prit la tête de son fils pour mieux le maintenir et lui donna quelques violents coups de reins pour aller plus profondément dans sa bouche. Cependant, au moment où il allait se libérer il se retira et retourna brusquement Draco. Il le plaqua face contre sol et le pénétra violemment sans préambules. Il donna plusieurs coups très violent tout en envoyant quelques doloris en même temps à son fils. Il aimait lui lancer des sorts et le faire trembler de douleur sous ses assauts. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il se vide profondément dans le corps de son fils._

_Il se releva ensuite et remit son pantalon. Il se retourna et regarda son fils avec un regard empli de dégoût. Il restait couché au sol, un peu de sang sortant d'entre ses fesses et il toussait en crachant le même liquide visqueux._

_« Regarde-toi, une vraie loque ! Tu es dégueulasse ! Tu te rends compte que tu viens de sucer ton père ! Tu n'as donc aucun sens moral. Tu es vraiment une honte. »_

Apres ces mots, il sortit de la pièce un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il referma la porte et laissa le jeune garçon complètement détruit, sur un sol poisseux. Celui-ci ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, il espérait que la prochaine fois il se fasse tué par un de ses clients. Et que cette prochaine fois soit le plus vite possible, pour enfin être en paix et aller retrouver sa mère.

Ce matin là, Harry se baladait au chemin de Traverse accompagné de Ron et Blaise. Ce dernier souhaitait acheter un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Ginny qui arrivait à grands pas. Il avait dans l'idée de lui acheter un bijou pour aller avec son alliance. Les trois jeunes hommes se dirigèrent ensemble vers la bijouterie qui se trouvait à la limite de l'allée des embrumes.

Blaise hésita quelques instants avant de se décider pour un bracelet en argent, simple mais classe, le genre de bijou qui plairait beaucoup à Ginny. Une fois cet achat effectué, ils sortirent de la bijouterie et aperçurent presque immédiatement Lucius Malfoy qui se dirigeait vers l'allée des embrumes d'une démarche particulièrement pressée. Les deux apprentis Aurors ne purent s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus sur lui et Blaise se trouva forcé de les suivre.

Leur curiosité s'accentua lorsque l'ancien Mangemort s'aventura dans une petite ruelle très sombre. Il entra dans une pièce par une porte bien cachée au fond de la rue. S'étant dépêchés de le suivre, il purent se rapprocher assez près pour voir une forme repliée sur elle à même le sol. Mais avant d'en voir plus Lucius avait refermé la porte.

Ils se rapprochèrent le plus possible et durent se dissimuler mais ce qu'ils entendirent peu après les firent tressaillir. Une série de coups, des insultes, des cris, des supplications, ainsi que le bruit de l'air qu'on fend suivit d'un claquement.

Ils étaient stupéfaits et espéraient de tout cœur que ces coups n'étaient pas dirigés vers la personne qu'ils avaient vu sur le sol.

Ils firent demi-tour complètement choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir et décidèrent d'un commun accort d'attendre que Lucius reparte pour aller voir de plus près ce garçon. Ils trouveraient ensuite un moyen pour le sortir de là.

Ils attendirent un nombres incalculables d'heures dissimulés dans un coin sombre, voyant des gens entrer et sortir de cette petite salle au bout de la ruelle. Les personnes qui ressortaient de là faisaient pour beaucoup partit du ministère. C'était d'ailleurs une chose qui les choquaient au plus haut point. Voir des personnes importantes et influantes sortir de cette ruelle avec un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres, leur donnaient des frissons de dégoût en imaginant ce qu'ils faisaient subir à ce pauvre garçon.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font à ce pauvre type enfermé. » Demanda soudain Ron rompant ainsi le silence. Ce fut Blaise qui lui répondit un léger dégoût dans la voix.

« A mon avis, vu leur regard euphorique en sortant de là, ils doivent sans doute le baiser. »

« Si vous voulez mon avis, vu le peu qu'on en a aperçu de ce garçon, il doit être enfermé là dedans depuis un petit moment déjà. Il faut absolument qu'on le sorte de là. »

« Ne t'énerve pas Harry, chaque choses en son temps. Il doit sans doute subir torture et viol, quand on le sortira de ce merdier, il faudra avant tout faire attention à nos gestes, ne pas être trop brusque et le mettre en confiance. » Blaise s'arrêta pour regarder une nouvelle fois en direction de la ruelle avant de reprendre. « A votre avis c'est qui ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée Blaise, mais on va pas rester ici toute la nuit. Ca va faire seize heures qu'on est là. Et Lucius est toujours là-bas, alors soit on bouge, soit on revient mais j'en n'ai marre de rester là sans rien faire. » S'exclama Ron qui commençait à perdre patience. Ce fut Harry qui lui répondit d'un ton un peu brusque.

« Ron arrête de penser avec ton estomac. Je sais très bien que tu dis ça parce que tu as faim. Mais avant ça j'ai une idée, je vais changer mon apparence et me faire passer pour un de ces types. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Harry s'était tourné vers Ron qui lui avait lancé le sort de changement d'apparence. Il ressemblait à présent à un type de forte corpulence, les joues bien rondes, un gros nez et le crane chauve. Il retint sa remarque pour Ron sur le fait que celui-ci lui avait fait prendre l'apparence d'un homme particulièrement repoussant. Il se dirigea vers cette ruelle d'un pas nonchalant et vit Lucius prendre de l'argent à un type qui souriait d'un air sadique. En y regardant de plus près, il se souvint avoir croisé cet homme plusieurs fois au ministère.

« Ha Lucius, décidément avec ce petit gars on est jamais déçu. Comment se passer d'un type aussi doué. » Lucius retint son regard quand il lui répondit sur le même air sadique.

« Je sais, j'en suis même très fier. » Disant cela, il remarqua ensuite un gros type richement habillé arriver vers lui.

« Bonjour. J'ai entendu quelques petites rumeurs ces deniers temps. Sur un type qui est assez doué au lit. Vous connaissez ? »

« Bien sûr qu'on sonnait. Ha mon gars, vous allez pas être déçu. » Lui répondit aussitôt le type du ministère. Lucius qui l'avait observé pendant l'échange, prit à son tour la parole.

« En effet, le tarif c'est 200 gallions de l'heure. Vous pouvez lui faire ce que vous voulez du moment que vous ne le tuez pas. »

Se montrant légèrement suspiçieu, le nouvel arrivant répondit. « Très bien, mais j'aimerais payer après pour pas me faire avoir. »

Lucius acquiesça et lui ouvrit la porte qu'il referma à clés dès que l'homme fut rentré. Celui-ci s'approcha du corps recroquevillé au sol qui se leva doucement en voyant le nouveau « client ».

Lorsqu'il reconnut le jeune homme, Harry se figea sur place. Draco Malfoy. Ce type qui se faisait violer et torturer était Draco Malfoy. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire si bien qu'il lu fallut plusieurs minutes pour se reconnecter à la réalité.

Bien qu'Harry et Draco n'aient jamais étés les meilleurs amis du monde, lorsque l'ancien Serpentard avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phœnix ils avaient décidé de faire une sorte de trêve. Ils n'étaient pas devenus amis, mais ils faisaient des efforts pour se comporter comme des gens civilisés.

Harry ne comprenait soudainement pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant et fier que Malfoy en était arrivé là. Il réalisa avec tristesse que finalement, il ne connaissait pas le blond et s'en voulu de ne pas avoir cherché à savoir ce qu'il était devenu après la guerre. Pour lui, que Draco soit accepté dans l'Ordre du Phœnix ou pas cela ne changeait rien, il était resté à ses yeux un petit con prétentieux.

Harry était tellement choqué qu'il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, observant silencieusement le jeune homme en face de lui. Il fut littéralement horrifié par les marques de fouets qui apparaissaient partout sur son corps et des hématomes violets recouvraient la majeure partie de sa peau, autrefois si blanche et crémeuse.

La seul chose qui avait confirmé à Harry qu'il s'agissait bien de Draco en face de lui était ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus glace. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Harry fut étonné de s'apercevoir que ses yeux lui avaient manqué. Il regretta juste que la petite lueur qui les animaient autrefois lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, ai disparu.

Draco s'approcha lentement de Harry et se mit à genoux devant lui, tête baissée. Il attendit que celui-ci lui dise ce qu'il voulait. Ne voyant pas d'ordre arriver et sentant le regard du Survivant posé sur lui, il comprit que celui-ci voulait sûrement une fellation. Il commença alors à détacher le pantalon de l'homme qui étant toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Ce dernier sursauta fortement au contact et se mit à respirer de façon saccadée.

Harry repoussa les mains de Draco et le blond croyant qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal protégea son visage avec son bras en attendant les coups. Coups qui ne vinrent pas. Il fut par contre stupéfait lorsque l'homme devant lui caressa doucement son visage. Il releva la tête et osa regarder le « client » dans les yeux.

Comprenant sa détresse, Harry murmura quelques mots. « Draco… c'est moi Harry, Harry Potter. Je suis pas là pour toi, je suis venu te sortir de là. »

« ... »

Draco regarda longuement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Pourquoi devrait-il le croire. Tout d'abord cet homme était loin de ressembler à celui que tout le monde traitait de héros national. Et puis Harry l'avait laissé tomber comme tout le monde. Pourquoi devrait t-il faire confiance à cet homme. Rien ne lui prouvait que c'était vraiment lui.

Pourtant une sensation étrange s'empara de lui et les doutes s'envolèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Au fond de lui, il s'avait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. C'était ainsi, il lui faisait confiance. Peut-être était-il inconscient mais il s'en fichait. Au point où il en était, plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver de pire.

Des larmes commencèrent à sortir des yeux de l'ancien Serpentard. Il mit ses bras autour du cou de Harry en laissant couler ses larmes. Au début surprit, Harry le prit doucement dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos tendrement. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent la clé tourner dans la serrure.

« Ecoute moi, je reviendrai ne t'en fait pas. Ton cauchemar est bientôt terminé mais pour le moment je dois y aller. » Harry chuchota ces quelques mots en lâchant subitement Draco.

Quand Lucius entra dans la pièce, il fit signe à l'homme de sortir d'un mouvement de tête. A peine furent-ils dehors que laporte se referma dans un bruit sourd, laissant encore une fois le pauvre garçon dans les ténèbres.

« Alors, vous êtes satisfait ? »

« Oui beaucoup. Il est vraiment très doué, il suffit de demander pour qu'il agisse, ça évite de perdre du temps. » Répondit l'homme avec un petit sourire qui cachait beaucoup. Cette réponse sembla plaire à l'ancien mangemort, puisqu'il gratifia l'homme d'un sourire franc.

« Très bien, ça fera 200 gallions. » Harry sortit sa bourse et paya. « Et revenez quand vous voulez vous connaissez le chemin. »

Sans attendre d'avantage, Harry sortit de la ruelle pour rejoindre ses amis. Il devait leur dire comment procéder pour sortir Draco de cet enfer.

J'ai decidé de continuer cette fic seul vu que je n'ai plus aucun contact avec marykaly,

petite review?


	2. Note

Coucou

Déjà je voudrais vous souhaiter a tous un Joyeux noël ^^

Ensuite pour vous dire que en ce moment j'ai extremement peu de temps entre entretenir mon book qui est en mode stand bye en ce moment, et ma recherche d'entreprise d'infographie pour faire mon alternance, mes dessins non terminé et mes projets d'avenir bon enfin en gros beaucoup de chose a regler lol et sa me trotte dans la tête et j'avance pas donc je voulais me relancé dans cette fic mais je préfére essayer de continuer l'autre et finir celle que j'ai en co écriture donc en faite je propose a celle qui veut et à le courage de se lancé dans cette histoire de la continué vous pouvez modifié le prologue pour certain détails si vous préférer les couple sont déjà présenter dans celle ci^^

En tout cas si sa vous interesse faite le moi savoir

Bisou

Serdra


End file.
